


格溫布萊德

by weltall



Series: 格溫布萊德 [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Monsters, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22226578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weltall/pseuds/weltall
Summary: 這個故事沒有戰爭也沒有詭譎的陰謀，只有一個單親父親、一個隱姓埋名的作家甜甜的戀愛......嗯，可能還是有一點點陰謀、一點點點暴力？真的只有一點點(以狼派徽章發誓)。
Relationships: Emhyr var Emreis/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Series: 格溫布萊德 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652065
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

「你喜歡《布拉維坎的屠夫》嗎？」

他們的相遇是從這麼一句話開始的，在喧囂城市中一個安靜的角落，在自由之城，一間美麗的咖啡店，咖啡香醇好喝，鬆餅鬆軟可口。

「你喜歡《布拉維坎的屠夫》嗎？」

在恩希爾能夠阻止以前，希里已經衝到那名男人的身旁，她的手緊緊抓住書。

那本書與男人手上的書是同一個故事，只是男人的是未刪減版，希里的則是兒童版。

  
那名男人在恩希爾與希里開始吃早餐時，端著一杯黑咖啡在他們右邊的桌子坐下，然後拿出筆電開始打字，但恩希爾從他一進門就注意到他，說實話，幾乎整個咖啡店裡的人都注意到了。

  
男人的頭髮與希里的髮色相似，都是如同月光般的銀白色，他將頭髮在腦後紮好成一束小馬尾。男人有一雙琥珀色的眼睛，恩希爾注意到那雙眼睛在陽光下甚至看起來像是金色的。他很好看，如果不是臉上一道醒目的傷疤，他會是一個非常漂亮的男人，但那道傷疤從左眉頭一直延續到臉頰，雖然恩希爾認為別有一番吸引力，但很顯然這樣的外表讓許多人感到不太自在，再隔壁一桌的一對情侶悄悄地換了座位，不過恩希爾並不介意，外表具有欺騙性，更重要的是一個人行為舉止，只要對方沒有任何危險行為，他並不在意是誰坐在他的隔壁。

  
恩希爾昨天很晚才結束一筆進行好一陣子的交易，搞定一個值得合作的客戶，同時氣死他的競爭對手拉多維德，讓他心情十分愉悅高興，但也造成他今天早上起床後依然覺得疲累不堪，面對冰箱中請人每週補滿的食材沒有任何動手的慾望。

  
現在是暑假，希里不用去學校，所以他們去了自由之城－－附近新開幕大概一個多月的咖啡店，店主是迪科斯徹，一個微胖的高大男人，店內主打咖啡與鬆餅，但也提供幾款不錯的鹹派與義大利麵－－悠閒地吃早餐，之後他們會一起去公司讓恩希爾把交易收尾。

  
這是他們原本的計畫。但希里吃完藍莓鬆餅，喝柳橙汁喝到一半的時候，隔壁桌的男人停下打字的動作，拿出一本小說開始翻閱。等到恩希爾從手機中抬起頭發現這件事的時候，希里已經跳下椅子跑到對方身邊，問了她每次看到有人在看格溫布萊德的小說時就會問的問題。「呃？什麼？」男人放下手中翻閱一半的書籍，困惑地看向希里。

  
希里用手指比了下對方手上的書，「你覺得《布拉維坎的屠夫》好看嗎？我超喜歡的！」

  
在那名男人對於自身處境更加困惑之前，恩希爾解釋：「不好意思，打擾你了，這是我的女兒，希里雅，她很喜歡這名作者的小說，只要看到有人在讀，她就會想詢問那個人的讀後感。」

  
恩希爾低頭看向希里，「希里，你不該沒有吃完早餐就到處亂跑。」他輕聲訓斥。

  
希里失落地點了點頭，恩希爾牽起她的手正要走回座位時－－「等等。」

  
恩希爾詫異地看向聲音的來源，那名白髮男人微笑地看向他們，臉上的傷疤讓他的笑容有點扭曲，但不知為何卻讓人覺得溫暖。恩希爾注意到希里一點也不害怕那名男人的長相，而是充滿期待地看著對方這讓恩希爾感到十分驕傲，他的女兒是個勇敢的孩子，不會單純以貌取人。

  
「如果你願意回答我的問題，我就回答你的，如何？」那名男人問。

  
「沒問題！」希里說。

  
「這個問題很簡單，我是杰洛特，你們呢？」杰洛特問。

  
「我是希里！」她說。

  
「你好，我是多尼。」恩希爾回答。他沒有說自己的真名，而是用了一個大學時期常使用的假名。

  
恩希爾•恩瑞斯這個姓名在某些時候很好用，但當一個人想要過低調的生活時就非常不適合，太過招搖只會招來他人的覬覦與不必要的麻煩。他早就與希里說過這麼做的必要性，所以希里沒有顯露出任何疑惑，而是直接切回主題，「現在換你啦！」

  
杰洛特點點頭，說道：「我覺得這本書不錯，但故事本身比較黑暗一點，當初我有點訝異會出兒童版，沒想到竟然會有小孩子喜歡。」

  
希里噘起嘴，「因為白狼很勇敢！雖然他知道這麼做會被其他人討厭，他的朋友會與他絕交，但是他為了保護他們還是決定這麼做，他真的很帥。」

  
杰洛特露出微笑，「看來你很喜歡白狼囉？」

  
希里用力點了點頭，「沒錯，我有全套白狼的故事喔！」然後希里補了句：「爸爸也是他的書迷！他也有一套，那種硬殼有銀色書名的！」

  
恩希爾的微笑僵在嘴角。正如希里所說，他的確擁有一整套精裝版的白狼系列，還有海報、書籤、畫冊、公仔等各類市面上買得到的所有週邊，他很慶幸希里沒有把後者全部說出來。

  
自從他帶希里去書店，他的女兒挑了《白狼崛起》，晚上他讀了這本當床邊故事之後，他自己也深深迷上格溫布萊德的作品。

  
格溫布萊德的書最著名的是一系列講述一名被稱作白狼的獵魔士的冒險故事。恩希爾原本以為這屬於書店內常見的那種普通、過目即忘的奇幻小說，但格溫布萊德描述的世界與白狼的經歷卻讓他一本接一本地看得無法自拔，從此以後他就成了格溫布萊德的忠實書迷。

  
他一直希望能夠親眼見到作者，請對方在他珍愛的書籍上簽名，但是沒有人知道這名作者的真實身分。沒有照片，從未舉辦過簽書會，沒有人知道格溫布萊德的長相，甚至連親筆簽名的小說都是限量的。即使恩希爾動用集團力量想要資助出版社，也無法讓出版社鬆口同意讓他與作者見上一面。不過，恩希爾是格溫布萊德的狂熱書迷這件事，知道的只有他自己、希里與他的秘書梅瑞里德。梅瑞里德是因為要幫恩希爾處理訂書、搶週邊各項事宜，還要幫他蒐集有關格溫布萊德的所有訊息，才被恩希爾允許知情。恩希爾家中有一本又一本的收藏冊，其中還包括各大報與網站的書評。有鑑於跟青少年一樣瘋狂追星的行為顯然有損於恩希爾在公司與大眾媒體中特意營造的威信，他不太願意讓人知道這項嗜好，沒想到卻被希里揭露給一個陌生人。

  
至少是個陌生人，而且對方不知道他的真實身分。恩希爾安慰自己。

  
恩希爾很快就藉故告別，帶著希里離開自由之城。等到他們抵達公司，早晨這段懈逅已經被他拋到腦後，只有在休息時翻了幾頁《布拉維坎的屠夫》時，對獵魔士外表的描述讓他想起在咖啡店早晨陽光中，彷彿金子般的雙眸與月色般的白髮。

杰洛特晚上回到家的時候，艾斯卡爾正在他的沙發上看電視。他的兄長公寓供水系統壞了，整棟公寓停水一週，這段期間內得先找個地方住。艾斯卡爾一開口，杰洛特二話不說就告訴對方想住多久就住多久，他們是兄弟，本該照顧彼此。

  
艾斯卡爾看了他一眼，說道：「廚房桌上有我剛才做的奶油培根通心粉，我已經吃過了，剩下的都是你的了。」

  
杰洛特將裝著筆電的郵差包放在餐桌椅上，從冰箱拿了罐啤酒，端著通心粉在艾斯卡爾身邊坐下。杰洛特咕嚕喝了一大口啤酒，帶著苦味的冰涼液體順著喉嚨流入身體，讓他忍不住發出愉悅的哼聲。

  
「你的心情很好，寫得很順利？」艾斯卡爾問。

  
「嗯，而且我在咖啡店遇到了一個可愛的小書迷。我正在翻《布拉維坎的屠夫》回憶一些情節，她跑過來問我喜不喜歡這本書，她有一整套我的書。」杰洛特邊說邊用叉子吃著通心粉。

  
想到希里讓杰洛特忍不住露出微笑。希里是個十分可愛又聰明的小女孩，知道她這麼喜歡他的書讓杰洛特很高興。還有希里的父親－－多尼－－黑髮、老鷹般銳利的雙眼、結實的身軀，英俊但有點陰鬱、帶點神祕，正是杰洛特喜歡的類型。

  
艾斯卡爾打斷了他的回憶，「杰洛特，對方成年了嗎？」

  
「什麼？」他疑惑地問。

  
「你剛才在傻笑，我認得那種表情，就是那種你看到一個想操的對象的那種笑容，你剛才說這是個小書迷？」艾斯卡爾擔心地說。

  
杰洛特差點把口中的通心粉噴出來，「等一下，我在你心中是這種人嗎？」

  
艾斯卡爾聳聳肩，「我不覺得你是這種人，但保險起見還是要確認一下，如果不是那個小書迷，你剛才是在想誰？別想跟我打迷糊仗，我認得你剛才那種表情。」

  
艾斯卡爾大概是這個世界中數一數二了解他的人，另一個是蘭伯特，還有他們的養父維瑟米爾，勉強再加上他的前女友葉奈法與特莉絲。艾斯卡爾是其中最不愛八卦的一個，但他真想要尋根究底的時候也沒人擋得住。

  
杰洛特嘆了口氣，說道：「我可以告訴你，但你不准告訴蘭洛特。」

  
艾斯卡爾點點頭，但杰洛特知道，等到下次家族聚餐的時候，所有人都會知道他對一個名叫多尼的男人一見鍾情。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 恩希爾原本以為不會再見到杰洛特，顯然他想錯了。

恩希爾沒想到兩天後會在自由之城再次看到杰洛特。

這天是週六，恩希爾一整個早上都在家裡面對筆電，希里則努力寫著暑假作業。到了下午他們兩個都已經筋疲力盡。恩希爾想來一杯咖啡，希里則對鬆餅念念不忘，所以恩希爾牽著希里的手出了家門。

即使是夏季的傍晚，太陽依然明亮得嚇人，空氣也還是十分悶熱，推開店門接觸到店內涼爽的冷氣時，恩希爾忍不住舒服地嘆了空氣。同時他也注意到杰洛特坐在之前那張桌子對著筆電敲敲打打。

在恩希爾能夠阻止之前，希里已經跑向白髮男人，恩希爾只好跟著走過去。等到恩希爾走到兩人身邊時，希里已經像隻小麻雀般吱吱喳喳地告訴杰洛特這兩天發生的事。

「嗨！多尼！很高興再見到你。」杰洛特在恩希爾靠近的時候露出笑容，朝他揮了揮手。

「你好，杰洛特。」恩希爾簡單地打了招呼，盡力忽視對方舉手時手臂肌肉的線條。杰洛特今天穿了一件黑色的棉質短袖圓領衫，露出他的手臂，也完美地展現了他的胸肌與精壯的腰身。

「希里，在你打擾杰洛特之前，你該做什麼？」恩希爾說。

杰洛特皺著臉，視線疑惑地在恩希爾與希里間來回，希里沒有回答，恩希爾加強語氣再次說道：「你該做什麼？」

希里咬了咬嘴唇，看向杰洛特，鄭重地問道：「杰洛特，請問你現在在忙嗎？我可以打擾你嗎？」

「沒問題，謝謝你詢問。」杰洛特鄭重地回答。他沒有告訴希里說這樣的詢問沒有必要，也沒有質疑恩希爾對小孩太過嚴苛，而是認真對待希里的詢問，這讓恩希爾十分高興。

希里看向恩希爾，恩希爾點了點頭，「但你還是要先找個座位，我會去點餐。杰洛特，不好意思，可以麻煩你幫我注意一下希里嗎？」

「沒問題，你去吧。」杰洛特說。

等到恩希爾端著咖啡與柳橙汁回來時，如他所預料的，希里找的位置就在杰洛特的隔壁。恩希爾坐下來的時候，他的女兒正在告訴杰洛特明天的出遊計畫，「明天我們要去動物園！」

「是嗎？你喜歡動物嗎？」杰洛特問。

「喜歡，杰洛特你也喜歡嗎？」希里說。

「我覺得他們挺不錯的，但小動物似乎不是很喜歡我，尤其是貓咪，但馬不錯，我最喜歡的是馬。」杰洛特回答。

「動物園也有馬，你明天要跟我們一起去嗎？」希里充滿熱忱地問。

杰洛特給了她一個帶著歉意的微笑，「抱歉，謝謝你的邀請，我也很想跟你們一起去，但我明天有事，我們可以改約下次。」

希里看起來有點失望，雖然才第二次見面，但不知為何她十分喜愛杰洛特。更奇怪的是，恩希爾不確定自己心中的失望從何而來，他幾乎不認識這名白髮男人。最後，他決定將這股情緒歸於太久沒有發洩一些身體的「壓力」。

與帕薇塔離婚後，恩希爾就再也沒有固定的對象。只有在工作之餘去酒吧晃晃，找個看得順眼的女人或男人到飯店過夜，等到太陽升起就一拍兩散，不需要為複雜的感情糾葛煩心。

在帕薇塔因為車禍意外過世後，帕薇塔的母親卡蘭瑟想接手希里的監護權，但恩希爾這次決定不再讓步。離婚時讓帕薇塔負責希里的監護權，是因為他相信帕薇塔會好好照顧他們的孩子，也因為他依然愛著帕薇塔，不願再讓她傷心。帕薇塔既然已經離世，他自會負責將希里養育成人。

恩希爾沒有花多少時間就取得希里的監護權，在這之後，除了工作之外他還必須照顧希里，兩頭忙得沒有時間再去外面找人，也幾乎沒有時間悠閒地與另一個人閒聊與工作無關的事情。

杰洛特確實是個具有吸引力的男人，從杰洛特在對話中三不五時瞄向他的目光，恩希爾猜測對方也不是對他毫無興趣，如果他們在其他場合相遇，沒有希里在場，恩希爾很可能會邀請杰洛特共度良宵，但是現在他絕對不會在希里面前尋找一夜情的對象。

不過這次道別的時候，恩希爾不再匆匆忙忙地離去，希里則為他們建立起更進一步交流的管道。希里非常堅定地邀請杰洛特參加下一次動物園之行，在她的強烈要求下，恩希爾與杰洛特互相交換了手機號碼。

當天晚上的故事是希里非常喜歡的《迪精》，一樣是格溫布萊德寫的。哄希里睡著後，恩希爾回到自己的臥室，拿起手機時，發現螢幕上顯示有一則來自杰洛特的簡訊。

**請幫我再次跟希里致歉明天無法跟她一起去動物園，希望以後能有這個機會。祝你們兩個明天玩得愉快 (∩_∩)**

**恩希爾搖了搖頭。都幾歲的人還用表情符號。**

**我會轉告她的，謝謝你的祝福。晚安。** 他打完字按下送出，幾秒後就收到了回覆。

**晚安，多尼**

杰洛特按下傳送鍵，等了幾分鐘後沒有再收到新的訊息，他將手機放回床頭旁的小圓桌上，關掉桌燈躺回床上。 他沒想到今天會在自由之城再見到多尼與希里。這間咖啡店距離他的住處不算近，之所以挑它作為趕稿的地點，除了因為認識迪科斯徹點餐可以打八折（經過一番激烈的廝殺後達成的共識），而且迪科斯徹雖然看起來像個幫派大佬而不是咖啡師或廚師，但他的咖啡與餐點的確具有一定水準，也因為店內既不吵雜也不會太過壅擠，更沒有限時，非常適合趕稿。

現在，又多了一個值得前往的理由。

多尼透露的個人資訊並不多，但從隻字片語中，杰洛特還是有了幾個猜想。一個成功的商人，單獨養育希里，住在自由之城附近不便宜的地段，兩人的衣著看似樸實卻都是名牌(感謝葉奈法與特莉絲)。除此之外，憑著當過警探與私家偵探的直覺，杰洛特認為多尼還隱瞞了一些事情，甚至多尼這個名字是否為真名都讓他有些懷疑，但這也讓杰洛特發現自己產生想要更了解這對父女的渴望。

希里是個聰明可愛的孩子，而多尼－－杰洛特得說這個男人真的是該死的辣，總是板著一張臉，看起來冷淡寡情，但與希里的互動卻又顯得不是那麼一回事。兩人才見面兩次，而且大部分的時間杰洛特都是在跟希里說話，跟多尼的對話可能不超過二十句，但那名男人對他的吸引力卻有增無減，他都不知道自己三十好幾了還會跟個毛頭小子一樣怦然心動。

杰洛特也注意到多尼有時候打量他的目光，對方似乎也對他有些意思，而且從多尼願意回他的簡訊來看，對方也有打算繼續與他往來的意思。這些都是好徵兆，對吧？杰洛特躺在床上，雙手枕在腦後盯著天花板思考，不知不覺就睡著了，沒有看到他的手機螢幕亮了亮，一則新的簡訊躺在收件匣裡。

****祝好夢。** **


	3. Chapter 3

**多尼，早安，祝美好的一天**

**謝謝，你也是。**

恩希爾編輯好回覆後按下傳送鍵，剛好梅瑞里德也拿著一疊文件進來，所以恩希爾沒有等待回信，就將手機放在一旁，開始處理公事。

恩希爾的自制力讓他能夠心無旁騖地處理事情，但一等到午休，在等待午餐的空檔時，他立刻拿起手機看有沒有新的簡訊。

自從一週前那個晚上杰洛特傳簡訊向他道晚安之後，他們兩個就持續互相傳送簡訊。杰洛特傳來的訊息內容都相當簡短，大部分是向恩希爾道早或祝福好眠，每天也固定會請他代為向希里轉達問候之意，另外也會有關於之前話題的延續，像是除了格溫布萊德寫的小書外，還有哪本奇幻小說也值得一讀。

恩希爾不是一個喜歡傳簡訊的人，他的回應都十分簡短，杰洛特也不在意，兩人就這樣持續了一週的簡訊對話，直到今天早上希里提議要去參觀一個奇幻生物展。當小女兒帶著期望的目光看著自己，表示希望杰洛特也能一起來的時候，恩希爾實在沒有辦法拒絕她。

恩希爾從來沒邀請過別人參與他們父女倆的週末活動，他不確定自己想不想要改變這件事，但既然已經答應希里，他就必須做到。

**這週六有一個展覽，希里說與奇幻生物有關，她想要去參觀，你是否願意一同前往？**

**沒問題！時間地點發給我，我這個週末沒事。**

恩希爾立刻就收到杰洛特的回覆，他望著手機螢幕好一會兒才將它放下，然後又忍不住拿起來開始搜尋展場附近的餐廳。

既然杰洛特願意花費時間陪伴希里，身為希里的家長，總該有點適當的禮儀，請人吃頓飯似乎是個表示謝意的好方法。

身為一個奇幻小說作者，杰洛特對於希里提到的奇幻生物展覽早已有所耳聞，實際到了現場，發現這場展覽比他預期得更有意思。除了介紹本土的奇幻生物外，也有許多海外的生物，有素描、水彩，甚至有雕塑，還有介紹各地奇幻生物的發展與演化，非常有趣，有希里在旁邊一起讚嘆、討論，又更有趣了。多尼雖然冷靜地站在一旁沒有參與他們的討論，但杰洛特知道這只是裝的，那個男人從頭到尾都努力豎起耳朵偷聽他跟希里的交談。

參觀的時間比原本預期得長，等到三人逛得盡興離開的時候已經接近傍晚。離場後，多尼提議去附近一家不錯的餐廳吃晚餐，而且為了感謝杰洛特，這頓晚餐將由多尼來買單。

杰洛特搖了搖頭，才說道：「不用－－」希里的臉立刻就塌了下來，多尼的肩膀也繃了起來，在他們兩個開口之前，他趕緊補充：「我的意思是，這次跟你們出來看展我也過得十分愉快，不需要為了這件事請我吃飯，但我很樂意跟你們一起共進晚餐。」

聽完杰洛特的話，希里的臉立刻亮了起來，多尼整個人看起來也放鬆許多。

「帶路吧。」杰洛特擺了擺手，「我覺得自己現在可以吃下一整頭獅鷲獸。」

他的發言引來希里咯咯地笑，「獅鷲獸才不好吃呢！」

杰洛特側眼看向小女孩，假裝疑惑地問：「你怎麼知道？你又沒吃過。」

「用看的就不好吃！」希里繼續笑著說。

他們邊走邊聊，希里一手牽著杰洛特，一手牽著多尼，一路蹦蹦跳跳。

正如多尼所言，這家餐廳的距離真的不遠，一下子就到了，讓杰洛特不禁覺得有些可惜，他挺喜歡三人這樣走在街上談天說地的感覺。

餐廳的價位不低，再次證實杰洛特對於多尼財力的猜測。單憑以前杰洛特擔任警探或私家偵探的工資，他絕對不可能負擔得起，但寫作的收入讓杰洛特接下來許多年都生活無虞，也讓他能夠踏入這類餐廳而毋須擔心被轟出來－－倒不是說他在這裡用餐會覺得自在，比起這種需要正襟危坐的餐廳，他更偏好舒適的家庭餐廳或吵鬧毋須拘束的酒館。不過杰洛特當然不會將這些事情告訴多尼、潑對方冷水。而且比起用餐的地點，他更看重的還是一起吃飯的人。

無論如何，至少食物的味道對得起它的價格。杰洛特覺得他點的烤牛肉棒極了，看起來多尼對於義大利麵、希里對於燻肉起司三明治也同樣滿意，他們的談話也從剛才的展覽進展到更加私人的話題。

「你以前是警探、現在是私家偵探？好酷！」希里雙眼亮晶晶地看著他說道。

「這沒你想像得酷，大部分的時間我都在翻一些積滿灰塵的文件與偷偷摸摸地跟在目標背後看他們要去哪裡。」杰洛特苦著臉說。事實上，除了他本來就不喜歡參加活動、被拍照之外，這也是他不願意舉辦簽書會或見面會的原因。

哪天他在跟蹤人的時候被書迷發現索取簽名，這門生意他還要不要做？

杰洛特分享了幾個他碰過的有趣案件，換來小女孩更加興奮地追問。相較之下，當杰洛特詢問多尼的職業時，多尼就顯得冷淡許多，只是淡淡地說了句「我負責行銷業務」，就沒有再談下去的意思。既然對方不願意多說，杰洛特也沒有再追問，實際上他也沒有什麼問下去的機會，因為他立刻被希里如山般的問題給埋了。

無論如何，杰洛特很高興能夠解答小女孩對於私家偵探的疑惑，有時候多尼也會插話，但更多的是在一旁聆聽杰洛特與他女兒間的對話。

他們一直待到接近打烊的時間才離開。因為三人的路線一致，可以共搭一台計程車。杰洛特的住處比較近，所以他先下了車。

「今天我玩得很開心，晚餐也很好吃，下次換我帶你們去一家泰國菜，是我吃過最好的一家。」在關上車門前，杰洛特微笑地說。

希里歡呼了一聲，就連多尼的臉上都掛著輕輕的微笑。

杰洛特關上車門，拍了拍車身示意司機可以駛離。他舉起手朝車內的兩人揮了揮，多尼朝他點了點頭，希里透過後車窗朝他揮手。

杰洛特一直到計程車消失在車流之中才轉身踏著輕快的步伐上樓。


	4. Chapter 4

恩希爾早在杰洛特自己說出警探與私家偵探這兩個職業以前，就已經知道這件事。事實上不只杰洛特的職業，杰洛特的生平早在兩人第二次見面以後就裝在牛皮紙袋裡送到他手中。

那一疊紙顯示杰洛特是個不錯的警探，在一次追捕中為了拯救同僚開槍打死了一名持刀的嫌犯。這件事本身沒有值得檢討的地方，但因為那名嫌犯是議員的姪子，所以杰洛特還是被盯上了，也因此離開警隊，轉行去當私家偵探。當私家偵探後看起來倒是過得如魚得水，收入頗豐，在同行中有著不錯的評價，人緣也不錯，沒有什麼特別需要注意的地方。

至於杰洛特的家庭，資料上記載著他是一名孤兒，六歲的時候被一名叫做維瑟米爾的警探領養，有兩名養兄弟，艾斯卡爾與蘭伯特，前者是警探，後者是一名酒吧的老闆。恩希爾將這些資料默默記在腦中，然後將全部的資料都丟進火爐裡燒成灰。

當杰洛特詢問他的職業時他含糊帶過，還沒有交代真正身分的打算。

身為恩瑞斯家族的繼承人，恩希爾注定是媒體關注的對象。為了保護希里，他盡可能地低調生活，連保鑣都沒有。他很少出現在媒體上，上一次偷拍他與希里的小報，在報紙的油墨乾涸之前就被收購，所有報紙都被銷毀，所以能夠認出來他身分的人不多，大部分人也不會想到一名擁有巨額身價的男人會出現在街邊的小咖啡店排隊買咖啡的隊伍之中。

杰洛特是個正直的人。恩希爾想，如果他揭露自己的身分，要求杰洛特保密，對方一定會信守承諾，但是他仍然在猶豫。在成長過程中，恩希爾已經不只一次碰過與他相交的朋友或交往的對象，在知道他的身分之後，看向他的目光就變了，眼中的情感被算計所取代。算計，卻是恩希爾生活中最不缺的一項東西。

漸漸的，恩希爾不再輕易告訴另一個人他的身分，也不再輕易投入感情。帕薇塔是例外，在帕薇塔之後，他已經很久沒有遇見一個想要進一步交往的對象。

是否要讓杰洛特也成為一個例外？恩希爾舉情不定。

隨著時間過去，兩人的簡訊已經從簡短的問候變成告訴對方自己當天的生活、讀過的書、讓人煩心的下屬或荒唐的委託人。幾乎每個周末兩人都會見面，有時候是帶著希里一起吃頓飯，有時候是一起出去，即使有希里在，恩希爾仍然難以克制自己不斷看向白髮男人的目光，與杰洛特的視線對上時，好幾次恩希爾幾乎要吻上對方同樣充滿慾望的雙眼。

他從來都不是一個逃避自己渴望的人，所以恩希爾承認自己想要杰洛特，而且不單單只是想要一夜情的對象或只有肉體關係的情人。

希里喜歡杰洛特，這是一件好事，代表他與杰洛特的交往可以得到女兒的祝福，但如果他與杰洛特搞砸了，對希里會有什麼影響也不能不考慮，這點原本是他最擔憂的部分，但隨著雙方相處的時間越長，認識得越久，這層疑慮也逐漸消失。或許杰洛特不是希里的父親，但缺乏血緣關係並沒有影響杰洛特對希里的喜愛。恩希爾可以肯定即使他與杰洛特兩人無法走到最後，他們都會盡一切努力不讓兩人的分歧影響到希里。

在這之後，再也沒有任何事能阻礙恩希爾把握一切機會去要一個他渴望的男人。

很快地，他等待的機會就出現在他的手機螢幕上。

這週六希里要去卡蘭瑟那裡住一晚，雖然恩希爾取得了監護權，但考慮到希里與她的外祖母原本的關係十分親密，恩希爾並不打算禁止兩人見面，這麼做也可以幫助恩希爾維持在法官面前的形象，畢竟一個不近人情的父親對維持他的監護權可沒有什麼助益。

恩希爾在杰洛特詢問他周末與希里有什麼安排時提到這件事，杰洛特下一則簡訊讓恩希爾忍不住露出微笑。

**知道一家不錯的酒吧，週六晚上要一起喝一杯嗎？**

**好，這周六晚上，發給我時間與地點。**

他迅速輸入文字後送出，不到五分鐘，杰洛特就傳來地址與時間。

雖然當天出門前恩希爾花了比預期還久的時間挑選外出的衣著，但感謝瘋狂的計程車司機，他還是在約定的時間來到了酒吧。

他們約得比較早，恩希爾進門的時候天色還沒全暗，酒吧才剛開始營業，裡面的人不多，恩希爾一眼就看到杰洛特坐在角落一張小圓桌旁朝他招手。

白髮的私家偵探今天穿著一件白襯衫，袖子挽到手肘，配了一件棕色的緊身長褲，十分簡單俐落，但看起來非常火辣。

恩希爾吞了口口水，在圓桌另一側的椅子坐下。

這是杰洛特第一次單獨與多尼相處，他們喝酒聊天，很快地夜就深了。兩人應該要打道回府，但杰洛特不想就這麼道別，想繼續品嘗兩人間讓人微醺的愉快氣氛，所以他開口問道：「要來我家喝一杯嗎？我有一瓶私藏的白狼。」

聽到酒名，多尼的雙眼瞪大，讓杰洛特忍不住得意地笑了。

「白狼」是幾年前有一家酒商看中他的故事，跑來找杰洛特提議出一款聯名酒。喝過酒商提供的試飲後，杰洛特立刻迷上了那股辛辣的味道，一口就答應對方的提議。

杰洛特當時只是一名小作家，不太有名，「白狼」也沒出太多瓶，後來等到格溫布萊德這個名字打響名號時，「白狼」已經絕版，無法在市面上買到，也因此成為書迷收藏的逸品，曾經有人出高價想求都還買不到。

不管多尼再怎麼想要隱瞞，早在兩人第一次見面，他是個格溫布萊德迷這件事就已經不是秘密，所以杰洛特知道對方一定無法拒絕這項提議。當時酒商送了杰洛特兩箱，他珍惜地慢慢喝到現在只剩一瓶，原本是想在與葉奈法的婚禮上開這一瓶，但現在拿來與眼前這名男人共飲也不錯。

杰洛特突然意識到，從這點來看，多尼在他心中所佔的地位，恐怕已經不再單單只是一個具有吸引力的性幻想對象，而他完全不介意利用這個機會讓兩人的關係更進一步。

正如他所預料，多尼沒有拒絕。

杰洛特領著多尼上了樓，暗自慶幸艾斯卡爾的公寓兩天前就修好，昨天艾斯卡爾就搬回自己家，所以現在房子裡只有他一個人，不管他們做什麼都不會被打擾。

當杰洛特拿出珍藏的「白狼」時，多尼的表情雖然一如既往地淡定，但杰洛特發誓有一瞬間那雙深棕色的雙眼亮了一亮，像是看見獵物的獵食者。  
他們邊喝酒邊打牌，等到酒喝完，夜也已經深了。

這一局是杰洛特贏了，前面他輸了好幾場，這次也贏得不輕鬆。多尼是個狡猾的對手，杰洛特很久沒有玩得這麼盡興。他伸了個懶腰，看向坐在對面的男人，單刀直入地問：「時間不早了，我們是要繼續玩牌，還是要把握時間？」

多尼看向他，雙眼中跳動著火花。杰洛特起身走向臥室，他可以感覺到多尼在他的之後跟了上來。

杰洛特站在床前看向另一個男人，伸手一顆一顆慢慢解開襯衫的扣子。多尼安靜地看著他動作，直到他已經全身赤裸坐在床緣，才開始慢條斯理地去解扣子。多尼解到一半的時候，杰洛特已經等不及湊上前去吻住多尼，手指去解對方的皮帶。多尼在他的吻中輕笑，不過等到他手探進褲子裡去隔著布料搓揉時，男人就笑不出來了。

杰洛特拉著多尼倒在床上，多尼壓在他的身上，開始啃咬他的脖子、鎖骨，濕熱的舌尖逐漸往下，直到牙齒輕輕啃嚙著乳頭，杰洛特忍不住喘著氣，他用手壓著眼睛，不敢往下看多尼擺弄他胸口的畫面，他怕自己撐不了多久。

突然間，濕熱的觸感消失了，杰洛特忍不住挪開手低頭看去，多尼抬眼看他笑了一笑，下一秒，就往下含住他的陰莖，這一次杰洛特終於沒忍住叫了出來。

多尼規律地吞吐著杰洛特的下身，杰洛特的快感逐漸累積，看見自己的陰莖在對方嘴唇中進出的畫面更是加快了這個過程，三不五時，多尼會用手指頭輕拂過他的穴口，在入口處試探，杰洛特難耐地扭動想要讓那根手指進入體內。

「別玩了。」杰洛特按捺不住地呻吟。

當修長的手指探進體內時，多尼用力吸了陰莖頂端，杰洛特緊閉雙眼叫了一聲，射了出來，多尼吸吮著他的陰莖頂端，將所有精液吞了下去。

全身的骨頭彷彿化成了水，杰洛特躺在床上喘著氣，不平地看著剛才還吸著他的陰莖的男人直起身來，為何他喘著氣狼狽地躺在床上，那人同樣全身赤裸卻優雅從容？視線往下看，男人的下身高高翹起頂著腹部，顯然多尼不像外表呈現得那樣冷靜。

杰洛特伸手摸了一把，多尼倒抽口氣，讓杰洛特哈哈一笑，轉身從床頭旁的矮櫃裡拿出一管潤滑劑，擠了一些到手掌心之中，開始開拓自己。幾秒之後，一根同樣沾滿液體的手指頭滑進他的體內，接手了他的工作。當杰洛特放鬆一點後，又是一根手指加入，在他的體內如同剪刀般開合，然後是第三根手指。

杰洛特有一段時間沒找男人上床，擴張的感覺有點怪，不難受，但也不是很舒服，這種不上不下的感覺直到多尼的手指開始搓揉按壓他的前列腺時戛然而止，取而代之的是不斷累積的愉悅感受。本能反應讓杰洛特繃緊身體，連帶也夾住體內的手指，多尼輕笑出聲，湊上前吻住他，手指也沒有忘記繼續攻擊那一點，然後將杰洛特的呻吟含入他的吻中。很快的，杰洛特的陰莖再次硬得緊貼下腹。

「可以了，你快點進來吧，不然我怕我又要射了。」杰洛特終於受不了了，他抓住多尼的肩膀將多尼往後推。杰洛特體內的手指迅速撤了出來，他坐起身，撕開保險套的包裝，將保險套套上了多尼的陰莖。

多尼的陰莖很漂亮，又長、又粗，柱身沾滿前列液閃著光澤。杰洛特決定下一輪一定要嚐一嚐，現在他只想要多尼用那根巨物操他、感受對方的熾熱。

「你想什麼姿勢？」多尼問。

杰洛特想了一下，舔了舔嘴唇，「這次我想要面對著你，等會你可以從背後來。」

多尼輕笑了一聲，「你很貪心。」

男人再次吻住杰洛特，杰洛特抬高雙腿環住男人的腰，巨大的陰莖緩緩推入他的體內，他的喘息與呻吟都被多尼含在口中。

杰洛特可以感覺到對方一吋一吋的進入直到最深處，他緊緊抱住黑髮男人寬大厚實的肩膀，因為對方實在太巨大了，即使經過擴張，杰洛特依然覺得自己幾乎承受不住。他難受著喘著氣，多尼緊貼著他沒有動作，耐心地等待他適應。

杰洛特試著習慣與放鬆身體，他可以感覺到多尼為了他而忍耐，粗重的鼻息撒在他的肩膀上。過了一會兒，杰洛特覺得應該差不多了，「你可以動了。」他低聲說，同時開始擺動身體，吞吐體內彷彿熱鐵一般的柱體。

多尼喘了一聲開始往外退，幾乎全部退出後又快速撞了進來。杰洛特大叫一聲，對方律動得更快了，沒有給他任何喘息的機會，迅速而猛烈地開始攻城掠地，杰洛特跟著多尼的節奏，身體火辣辣的又痛又爽。

「天啊，你好大－－再用力點！」他抱著多尼迷迷糊糊地說。話一說完，就感覺到體內的東西又大了一些，他難耐地呻吟，亂七八糟地喊著都不知道自己在說什麼。多尼的撞擊變得更快也更大力，杰洛特伸手開始套弄自己的下體，多尼也伸出一隻手跟著一起動作。

「我、我快要到了。」杰洛特顫抖著說。他的小腹緊繃、腳趾蜷縮在一起。

再多一點、再多一點，只要再多一點點，他就可以到達那個極樂之處。

多尼在他耳邊低聲說道：「為我射出來。」然後用力了吸吮了他的耳垂。

杰洛特尖叫一聲，快感如同大浪般朝他襲來，白濁的液體濺在他們兩人的小腹上，甚至有幾滴濺到胸口。他可以感覺到多尼瘋狂地在他的體內抽插，然後發出一聲叫喊在他的身上僵直身體，雙手用力抓住他的腰側，疼痛與快感讓杰洛特再次攀上顛峰。

他一定是失神了好一陣子，因為等到他回過神來，黑髮男人已經在他身邊躺下抱著他。

杰洛特眨了眨眼，多尼緩緩將軟掉的陰莖抽出，讓杰洛特顫了一下。

「你還好嗎？」多尼關心地問。

杰洛特咧嘴一笑，「好得不能再好了。」

多尼親了他的鼻尖一下，杰洛特忍不住臉紅了。不知道為什麼，杰洛特覺得這個動作比兩人剛才激烈的床上運動更加親暱。他開心地用自己的鼻子蹭了蹭對方的，「等會我想用嘴含住你。」他說。

「我會盡力達成你的願望。」多尼的語氣十分冷靜，但杰洛特沒有錯過對方眼中一閃而逝的慾望。

夜還很長，他們還有很多時間可以逐一探索。


	5. Chapter 5

恩希爾在培根的香氣中清醒。

他睜開雙眼，眼前所見的擺設不是他所熟悉的，但又不是全然的陌生。隨著記憶回籠，昨晚發生的事也一一浮現。

昨天晚上他與杰洛特約在酒吧見面，兩人喝了幾杯啤酒，後來杰洛特提到他有一瓶白狼(恩希爾也有一瓶，是他重金購入，他到現在都還捨不得喝)，邀請恩希爾前往他的公寓一同享用，都是成年人了，杰洛特的邀請所隱含的意思，兩人都心知肚明，而他樂意接受這一邀約與它所代表的意義。他們一起回到杰洛特的公寓，兩人喝酒、玩牌，然後才是這一切的重點。

他在杰洛特的身體中瘋狂擺動，杰洛特琥珀色的雙眼迷濛地望著他；白髮男人用嘴含著他的陰莖吞吐著；男人像野獸般伏在床上，他壓在蒼白的背上看著自己的陰莖在對方的身體中進出；在浴室裡他趴在牆上，杰洛特在他的背後頂著他，熱水撒在他們的身上－－恩希爾深呼吸了幾口氣，將昨夜的景象趕出腦海。昨天晚上他們瘋狂地探索彼此的身體直到天色微亮，如果他今天還想保持點體力做些事情，現在最好不要再回想昨晚的瘋狂。

就在這時，杰洛特從房門後探出頭來，「你醒了！廁所有你的牙刷，藍色的毛巾你可以用，早餐我快準備好了，你弄好就可以出來吃。」說完又消失在門後。

恩希爾下床走去廁所，很快就打理好自己，再次變得人模人樣。他走出房間時看到杰洛特正把平底鍋裡的炒蛋分別倒在兩個盤子上。恩希爾走到廚房的餐桌邊坐下，杰洛特將其中一個盤子推到他面前，盤子裡除了炒蛋之外，還有烤土司、煎得脆脆的培根與一些炸薯條，看起來簡單又美味，恩希爾略為訝異地看著面前的食物。

「怎麼了？」杰洛特問。

「沒想到你是會做飯的人。」恩希爾承認。

「自己做比較便宜，但只會簡單的，別期望太高。」杰洛特聳了聳肩，回答道。

「這些就很好。」恩希爾拿來叉子，將一片煎得香脆的培根放入口中。

吃完早餐後，他們一起整理了碗盤，然後就無所事事地窩在沙發上看電影。恩希爾挑了格溫布萊德小說改編的片子，恩希爾看過好幾次，杰洛特也有看過，所以大部分的時間他們都邊看邊聊邊吐槽，雖然片子大賣，也有其可看性，但他們一致同意改編的故事、拍得亂七八糟的怪物與男主角的身材都是值得吐槽的地方，尤其是最後一項，即使男主角的身材已經夠好了，他們都還是覺得不夠滿意。他們窩在沙發上，暖暖的，懶懶的，溫暖而愉快。

恩希爾離開公寓之後回到自己的家，在他開車去接希里時，這種溫暖愉快的感覺一直都沒有消散。

接下來的日子裡，恩希爾越來越習慣杰洛特出現在自己的生活之中。他們幾乎每天都碰面，有時候希里也在，有時候就只有他們兩個，有時在自由之城，有時在杰洛特的公寓，有幾次則在恩希爾的住處。如果恩希爾被公司的事情絆住，他會請杰洛特幫忙接送希里，杰洛特的工作時間比他的彈性許多，每次恩希爾詢問的時候，杰洛特都爽快地答應。

然而，恩希爾仍然沒有告訴過杰洛特他的身分。杰洛特來過他的房子，知道他的富有，這一點完全沒有影響到杰洛特對待他與希里的態度，恩希爾相信即使杰洛特知道他的床伴是恩瑞斯集團的負責人，可能也只會挑挑眉毛就把這件事放一邊。

恩希爾開始認真思考兩人的關係與下一步發展。他不可能永遠隱瞞自己的身分，而且如果他想要杰洛特一直在他的身邊，越早坦白對兩人間的信任傷害越小。恩希爾甚至覺得現在坦承都有點晚了。

他很少後悔做不做一件事，卻後悔沒有在兩人第一次發生關係前就向杰洛特坦白一切。現在他能做的，也是他要做的就是迅速消除這個可能傷害兩人關係的隱患。

決定向杰洛特坦承後的隔一天，晚上只有他與希里兩人用餐，杰洛特因為工作的事無法出席，這時恩希爾才意識到這些天來有多少頓晚餐是三人一起度過，而白髮男人的缺席所帶來的空虛又是多麼明顯，不過這正是現在恩希爾所需要的。

他利用這個機會問道：「希里，你喜歡杰洛特嗎？」

希里用力點了點頭，「喜歡！如果爸爸你想要讓杰洛特成為我另一個爸爸，我完全沒問題！」

話題進展的比預期得快速，簡直像是想搭遊樂園的碰碰車卻搭上了跑車。恩希爾沉默了兩秒，開口問道：「你知道我想問你什麼？」

「當然知道，爸爸你喜歡杰洛特，想要問我喜歡不喜歡，如果我同意的話你就要跟杰洛特求婚，我們三個就可以快樂地一起生活。我班上的莫爾凡就是這樣，他說他爸爸問他跟他弟弟想不想要新媽媽，但我不想要新媽媽，我想要杰洛特。」希里嚴肅地看著他說。

恩希爾咳了一聲，「我還沒打算向杰洛特求婚，但我希望能夠正式徵求他的同意，當我的男朋友，跟我們住在一起，但在這之前我希望能先聽聽你的想法」恩希爾說。

「我完全支持你，爸爸。」希里回答。

當天晚上，恩希爾就傳簡訊給杰洛特，詢問對方願不願意隔天晚上來他家用餐，他有件事想說。

**沒問題，我也有件事想告訴你。** 杰洛特回覆。

杰洛特有一點緊張，不，不是有一點，事實上他超級緊張。從他六歲時忐忑不安地跟著社工走到維瑟米爾面前之後就沒這麼緊張過。第一次踏入警隊時沒有，第一次跟嫌犯對峙時沒有，第一次跟蹤調查對象時也沒有。

他打算告訴多尼他就是格溫布萊德。這件事除了維瑟米爾、艾斯卡爾、蘭伯特、蘭伯特的太太卡拉、葉奈法、特莉絲以外沒有其他人知道。葉奈法是他的前女友兼現任編輯，特莉絲是他的前女友兼經紀人，另外四人是他的親人，他不可能瞞著他們，但除此之外沒有其他人知道他是個小說家。

就在今天晚上，這份短短的名單就要再增加兩個人。

他知道多尼與希里都是格溫布萊德的書迷，他們喜愛格溫布萊德，願意花費大筆金錢購買整套小說、電影和其他相關周邊，現在他只希望這份喜愛足以讓他們原諒他隱瞞了他們這麼長一段時間。或許親筆簽名會有用？杰洛特憂心忡忡地思考。

他闔上筆電準備出門，就在這時，他的手機響了，來電名稱顯示打來的是多尼。

「嗨，多尼，怎麼了？我正要準備出門。」杰洛特接起電話問。

「杰洛特，我在公司，有個會議碰上點麻煩，可能會開得比較晚。」多尼說。

「我們可以改約別天？」雖然有些失望，但杰洛特還是開口問道。

「不，沒關係，大概再一會我就可以搞定那些人，不過可以請你先去接希里嗎？我直接回家找你們。」

「沒問題，等會見。」杰洛特說。

希里的學校離杰洛特住的地方不遠，他走到小學門口的時候，學生們正好放學。這是一間高級的私立小學，來接孩子的父母大多開著車，打扮得時髦亮麗，杰洛特穿著簡單的白襯衫牛仔褲站在其中顯得格格不入，臉上的疤痕也引來不少異樣的眼光與竊竊私語。不過這些杰洛特早就習慣了，他完全沒有理會其他人，專心地盯著校門。

希里一從門口現身，杰洛特就看到她了，同時希里也看到了杰洛特。小女孩高興地朝杰洛特跑來，銀色的辮子在空中跳躍。

學校的老師已經認杰洛特他，所以在他牽著希里離開的時候沒有受到任何阻攔，杰洛特招了一台計程車，在車上希里吱吱喳喳地詳細說明這幾天在學校發生的事，幾十分鐘的車程一下子就過了。

因為希里想要附近一間烘焙坊的蘋果派當點心，所以他們提早了兩個街區下車。杰洛特一手拎著紙袋，一手牽著希里的手從烘焙坊出來，這時，他注意到了停在前面馬路邊的黑色廂型車，他記得在學校門口也看過這麼一輛車。

杰洛特不動深色地藉著幫希里調整書包的動作，讓小女孩停在人行道的內側，這附近沒有其他店家，所以杰洛特開口說道：「我想再買一個草莓塔當點心，你覺得如何？」

杰洛特確定自己的表情沒有變化，但希里是個聰明又敏感的孩子，她立刻察覺到情況有異，臉上的笑容逐漸消失。杰洛特輕輕握了握她的手，她鎮定地點了點頭，他們兩個轉身再次走向不遠處的烘焙坊。就在這時，他們背後傳來車門打開的聲音，然後是一連串急促的腳步聲。

「跑！」杰洛特喊，他們兩個同時向前衝，但希里只是個小孩，敵人的速度更快，他們絕對來不及在對方追上他們以前跑進烘焙坊，所以杰洛特鬆開手，對希里喊道：「繼續跑！」他自己則轉身朝衝在最前面的人揮拳，對方沒有預料到他會停下來攻擊，他順利地一拳揍上那人的臉\，對方碰的一聲倒在地上。

杰洛特的目標是幫希里爭取時間，希望希里能夠及時趕到烘焙坊，也希望店內的人給予小女孩援手。他的對手們很快就發現他不是能夠輕鬆解決的對象，有些人想繞過他，杰洛特沒有讓他們得逞。就在這時，又有一輛車停了下來，很快地他的對手們就不再是赤手空拳。

馬的！真是有夠痛的。被電擊槍擊中的時候，杰洛特忍不住在心中抱怨。

希望希里沒事。這是杰洛特陷入黑暗之前最後一個想法。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 祝大家情人節快樂:)  
> 這章有一點轉折，快要結束啦~


	6. Chapter 6

恩希爾在回家的路上接到警局的電話，他立刻讓計程車調頭朝市警局駛去。一到市警局，他就被人領進一間會議室。

恩希爾一打開門，一個嬌小的身影就撲到他的懷裡。

「爸爸！」希里抱著他，小小的臉蛋滿是淚痕，哽咽地說道：「他們抓走了杰洛特！」

恩希爾抱起希里，安撫他的小女兒，同時掃了一眼房間。

局長羅契他認識，雖然兩人不怎麼合得來，但雙方都尊重對方的為人與能力。

除了羅契外，辦公室內還有兩個男人。其中一個高大魁梧，頭髮剃光，前額有道明顯的勾型傷疤，非常引人注目。恩希爾曾經受邀參加警局的年度酒會，當時看過這名男人，印象中是一名叫做雷索的警探。

另一個男人他不認識，但看起來有點眼熟，然後他想起曾在杰洛特的公寓中一張展示的照片上看過對方。在那張照片中，杰洛特站在畫面中間，這名男人摟著杰洛特的肩膀，杰洛特摟著另一個男人的肩膀，三個人都看著鏡頭微笑。那時候杰洛特與這名男人都比現在年輕許多。他問過杰洛特那兩個男人是誰，杰洛特說那是他的兄弟，一個是警探，另一個則是酒吧老闆。當時恩希爾摟著對方昏昏欲睡地窩在沙發上，印象不是很清楚，所以第一眼沒有想起來，但現在他已經知道對方的身分。

恩希爾抱著希里在會議桌旁坐下，緊緊摟住希里。

羅契在電話中簡單扼要地敘述了事發經過，但還有很多細節恩希爾不清楚。恩希爾為了他的女兒安然無恙地在他懷中而安心，又同時為了他所愛的男人的安危而憂心忡忡。

羅契首先為恩希爾介紹房間裡另外兩名警探，「這位是艾斯卡爾警探，他是杰洛特的哥哥，這位是雷索警探，他是艾斯卡爾的搭檔。」

他們互相頷首致意，接著羅契繼續說道：「四十分鐘前警局接到報案電話，有一間麵包店的員工目睹一起擄人事件，等到警局派人趕到現場的時候，我們在現場發現希里與店員們躲在麵包店裡。根據店員與希里的描述，有人想要綁架希里，但杰洛特擋住了那些人，讓希里能夠順利跑到麵包店求援，麵包店的員工一發現情況不對就把店門鎖上，那些人進不到店裡，但店員看到那些人帶走杰洛特，路人也說那些人用電擊槍電暈杰洛特後把他拖進黑色的廂型車帶走。」

「有任何新的線索嗎？」恩希爾問。

羅契搖了搖頭，「我已經讓人去調附近的監視紀錄，有個路人記住了車牌，但是那輛車兩週前被通報失竊，所以這條線索我不樂觀。你最近有跟任何人發生過節嗎？」

恩希爾忍住沒給羅契一個白眼，「你知道我每天都在與人產生過節。」想了想他又補了句：「不過從來沒碰到過這種報復，我的敵人通常比較偏好在商業上的灰色地帶動手，不會使用如此粗暴的違法手段，他們還是比較膽小。」

「我想也是。」羅契說，「不過這麼一來，我們也無法鎖定特定的對象，現在只能先等他們聯絡。雖然他們沒有抓到原本的目標，我們也不知道他們知不知道你與杰洛特的關係，但既然他們抓走了他，應該就不會白白放棄這個籌碼。」

如果有時間，恩希爾會好奇羅契口中「你與杰洛特的關係」指的是什麼，羅契知道多少？為何知道？是希里告訴他的嗎？還是艾斯卡爾？如果是艾斯卡爾，杰洛特是怎麼對他的兄長描述兩人間的關係？但現在不是想這些事情的時候，彷彿應和著羅契，恩希爾的手機鈴聲響起，他拿出手機，螢幕顯示是個不認識的號碼。

「開免持，除了恩希爾外所有人都別說話。希里，你可以保持安靜嗎？」羅契下令，同時拿出手機開啟錄音。

希里輕輕點了下頭，恩希爾接起電話，「喂？」

「我要的是白髮的小女孩，你們告訴我這人除了白髮外，哪一點像個小、女、孩！」一個憤怒、尖銳的聲音刺痛杰洛特的大腦與耳朵，像是有把槌子敲打他原本就疼痛不堪的腦袋。

「這是當時我們能做到最好的了，你給我們的資訊裡沒有提到她有個這麼能打的保鑣！」一個比較低沉的聲音說。

「那是因為她沒有保鑣！」那個尖銳的聲音繼續說道。

「這樣的話他是誰？他很能打，絕對不是普通人。」低沉的聲說。

「我已經讓人在查了。」尖銳的聲音回答。

有人嘆了口氣，另一個聲音說道：「老大，我覺得我們還是可以稍微利用一下他？他當時跟那個小女孩走在一起，看起來很親暱，說不定他是恩瑞斯的朋友？」

「湯姆說得有道哩，恩瑞斯不像是個會讓他不信任的人接送他女兒上下學的人。」

尖銳的聲音哼了一聲，幾秒後說道：「的確，他是個十分小心的男人，連知道他家住址的人都沒幾個。」

杰洛特裝作昏迷的模樣聆聽綁匪對話。這很簡單，畢竟他倒在地上，又罩著黑色的頭罩，即使他睜大雙眼也不會有人看到。

看來有人想綁架希里來脅迫她的父親？

嗯？恩瑞斯？

杰洛特意識到他所熟悉的多尼就是這些人口中的恩瑞斯。

這個世界上杰洛特只知道一個恩瑞斯－－恩希爾•恩瑞斯，恩瑞斯集團的負責人，掌控著世界經濟命脈的少數人之一，行事作風卻異常低調，沒有什麼照片外流，就算有，也只是模糊無法辨識的身影。

等到逃出去，一定要跟那對父女好好談談人身安全問題，再怎麼低調，也不用一個保鑣都不帶吧。杰洛特心想。

就在這時，綁匪停下對話，一串腳步聲朝他靠近，幾秒後，一隻靴子與他的肋骨有了親密的接觸，杰洛特哼了一聲，不太需要假裝就能讓對方以為他是被痛醒的。

「睡美人，該醒了。」那個尖銳的聲音說。

杰洛特沉默著沒有說話，反正根據他的經驗對方會自己說下去。果然，尖銳的聲音立刻接著問道：「你叫什麼名字？與恩瑞斯是什麼關係？」

「我的名字是杰洛特，跟多－－」杰洛特立刻改口「恩希爾是朋友。」

恩希爾這個名字在舌尖滾過的感覺有些陌生，但杰洛特想他會習慣的。

「朋友？恩瑞斯沒有朋友。」尖銳的聲音說。

我們是什麼樣性質的朋友你可想不到呢。杰洛特想。不過他當然不會告訴對方兩人間真正的關係。

「至少我覺得我們是。我是個私家偵探，有時候他忙的話我會幫他接送小孩。」他盡量誠懇地說。葉奈法總說他的聲音聽起來誠懇又可靠，而他也的確沒有不騙人，但大部分的人都忽視了沒騙人不代表說出完整的事實這個簡單的道理。

尖銳的聲音說：「很好，你現在應該開始祈禱我等會打給他的時候，你的價值足夠到他願意聽。」

杰洛特聽到擁有較低沉聲音的那人打電話給恩希爾，他們小聲交談了一會，杰洛特只聽得到低沉的聲音告訴恩希爾他們手上有他、要求要五百萬弗羅林。恩希爾不知道說了什麼，低沉的聲音嘖了一聲，幾秒後一片冰涼的物體抵在杰洛特耳邊。

「跟你的雇主說幾句話。」低沉的聲音說。

「杰洛特，是你嗎？你還好嗎？」男人熟悉的聲音傳來，不疾不徐，聽起來相當冷靜，但杰洛特太熟悉對方的聲音了，在他耳中對方的焦慮與擔憂是如此明顯。

「我沒事。」他說。

「你不會有事的，我會－－」恩希爾說到一半聲音就斷了，抵在杰洛特耳邊的物體被拿走，他聽到低沉的聲音說：「按照我們說的做，就不會有人受傷，三十分鐘後我們會再聯絡你，告訴你下一步該怎麼做。」

幾秒之後，尖銳的聲音笑了兩聲，說道：「看來你還真的有點價值。」

他又給了杰洛特一腳，正好踢在腿骨上，杰洛特痛得蜷起身體，他的反應引來幾聲輕笑，然後是遠去的腳步聲與鐵門開、關的聲音。

杰洛特安靜地躺在地上聆聽周遭的聲音，腳步聲逐漸遠去，最後只剩下他的呼吸聲。他等了幾分鐘，確定再也聽不到其他聲音後，他開始蹭著褲腳，從摺縫裡掏出一把小刀。

那些人用束帶將他的手綁在前面，有了適當的工具，一下子就能割開。雙手一重獲自由，杰洛特就扯開蒙臉的黑布，打量周遭環境。

他在一間方正的水泥房裡，房子裡空蕩蕩的什麼都沒有，空氣裡有海水的味道。

有一面牆壁有扇被木板封起的窗戶，杰洛特靠了過去，從縫隙間往外看。

看來他沒有昏迷太久，天際還有微微的光，這也代表不管那些人把他帶到哪裡，都離市區不遠。透過木板間微小的間隙，他看到波光粼粼與點點燈火，依稀還能聽到大船入港的汽笛聲。

這些人把他關在了海邊的一間倉庫裡。

那些綁匪原本想的是要關住一個沒有什麼反抗能力的小女孩，所以不是十分留心這間倉庫的環境到底適不適合做為關押場所。現在站在這裡的是杰洛特，一名有著豐富經驗的前警探與現役私家偵探，所以說，這真的不是很困難。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (綁匪把電話交給私家偵探)
> 
> 杰：恩希爾，你知道你剛才被人拆了馬甲嗎？
> 
> 恩：(驚)杰洛特，你聽我解－－
> 
> 綁匪：不要無視我們好嗎？
> 
> (以上純屬虛構)


	7. Chapter 7

恩希爾再次接到電話的時候，他正拎著裝滿弗羅林的行李袋走在人行道上。恩希爾原本以為會聽到綁匪下達新的指令，沒想到話筒中傳來的卻是那個讓他擔憂的人的聲音。

「我知道羅契在監聽你的電話，嘿，羅契，你可以派人來碼頭三十六號倉庫嗎？我想這裡有幾個人你應該會想認識一下。」

耳機裡傳來羅契的咒罵，然後是一連串指令。恩希爾震驚地同時聽著耳機與手機傳來的聲音，幾秒後他轉過身，跑向偽裝成路人的便衣員警，命令他們立刻帶他去碼頭邊。

但是最後他沒有到碼頭，員警載他去了醫院－－杰洛特被送來的醫院。雖然這個男人被綁架後憑藉一己之力掙脫束縛，爬到天花板夾層，打暈了四個留守在倉庫的綁匪，用他們的手機與恩希爾聯絡，但無法否認的是他曾經被電擊槍擊中倒在地上，據說還被綁匪踢了幾下，可能有些挫傷、骨折甚至腦震盪，免不了還是必須接受一番檢查。

恩希爾抵達醫院的時候，杰洛特還在接受檢查。他有些腦震盪的跡象，必須住院一個晚上觀察。羅契一說完，恩希爾二話不說立刻就將病房由三人一間的普通病房升級為單人豪華病房。

杰洛特被送回病房時，恩希爾已經坐在房裡的皮沙發上等著他回來。杰洛特看到恩希爾時整張臉都亮了起來。雖然杰洛特穿著醫院的病人服，看起來有些疲憊，頭髮亂糟糟的，臉上還有鬍渣，但他還是恩希爾見過最漂亮的男人。

恩希爾迎上前吻住對方的嘴，杰洛特立刻回吻，直到門邊一陣清喉嚨的聲音才讓他們兩個分開。

艾斯卡爾站在門邊似笑非笑地看著他們，杰洛特朝他的兄長走了幾步，艾斯卡爾上前給了他一個擁抱。

等到他們兩個鬆開對方，艾斯卡爾說道：「羅契說你可以等到明天再去警局做筆錄，今天晚上你就好好休息。記住，醫生說要靜心休養，不能做激烈的活動。」他拍了拍杰洛特的肩膀，離開前還給了恩希爾意味深長的一瞥。

杰洛特忍不住哈哈大笑，恩希爾則搖了搖頭。他們沒有繼續剛才被打斷的親密活動，這裡畢竟是醫院，而且杰洛特真的需要休息，他的腦袋一沾到枕頭，看起來就已經快要睡著了，但他還是拉著恩希爾的袖子喃喃地說：「希里－－」

恩希爾親了親他的額頭，「她很好，她在她祖母那裡很安全，多虧有你保護她。現在睡吧，我們明天再談。」

杰洛特閉上雙眼哼哼兩聲，一下子就睡著了。恩希爾坐在病床旁的沙發看著他熟睡的愛人。

他相信杰洛特已經知道了他的身分，雖然杰洛特目前還沒有說什麼，不過恩希爾不會假裝這件事情不存在讓它默默過去。如果他想與杰洛特長久地走下去，他就必須好好處理這件事。他不希望這件事情在之後成為他們關係的不定時炸彈。恩希爾想。

看著杰洛特睡夢中安詳的神情，恩希爾忍不住打了個呵欠，猛烈的睡意向他襲來，他往後將投靠在沙發上，想稍微打個盹。

等恩希爾再次張開眼時，天已經亮了。

事實證明，在沙發上睡覺對恩希爾這個年紀來說顯然有害無益，他的脖子不像是他自己的，像是一塊石頭。值得慶幸的是他有足夠的錢招計程車，而不用自己開車送杰洛特去警局。

杰洛特對警局相當熟悉，員警們也都認識他，很快就做完筆錄。杰洛特做筆錄的時候，恩希爾坐在一旁安靜地聽他講述整個經過。他已經知道大概的情況，但聽到杰洛特講述細節，還是讓他忍不住心中發寒。

如果那些人抓走了希里，如果不是杰洛特自行逃脫，誰都不知道之後會發生什麼事。

當他們並肩走出警局時，杰洛特用肩膀輕輕撞了下他。

「去我那裡？」杰洛特問。

恩希爾點了點頭，招了計程車，一路上他們兩人都沒有說話，直到進了杰洛特的公寓，他們都沒有任何交談。一進到客廳，杰洛特揮了揮手，示意恩希爾在沙發上坐下，然後自顧自地走到廚房拿出一瓶威士忌與兩個酒杯，將威士忌倒入酒杯之後，拿著兩個酒杯回到客廳，一杯遞給恩希爾，在恩希爾身邊坐下。

「所以，恩希爾•瓦•恩瑞斯？不是多尼？」杰洛特用閒聊的口氣說道。

恩希爾的心一沉，該是面對謊言的後果了。

「是，多尼是大學時候去酒吧混的時候用的名字。」他回答，然後繼續說道：「我不會為了一開始沒有告訴你而道歉，這是為了保護我與希里的身分。昨天晚上－－」恩希爾頓了一下，原來是昨天晚上的事嗎？感覺好像已經過了許久，「我打算告訴你，因為我希望在你同意與我交往之前，能夠知道真正的我是誰，很抱歉我沒有更早告訴你，也很抱歉因為我的關係讓你受到牽連。如果之後你不想再與我見面，我可以理解，但我不會放棄讓你回心轉意，也希望你不要因此不再與希里往來，她真的很喜歡你。」

杰洛特睜大雙眼看著他，「呃，所以那些報紙雜誌說你是個獨裁專橫的混蛋這點是真的，我從來沒聽過有人能把道歉說得這麼強硬，把請求說得這麼像命令。」

恩希爾笑了一笑，「我不會說他們字字屬實，但他們的確某程度忠實反映了我的個性。」

杰洛特沒有立刻回答，而是盯著手中的酒杯不知道在想什麼。

幾分鐘後，恩希爾拿起自己的威士忌喝了一口，小心翼翼地問：「所以？」

恩希爾用盡全部意志讓聲音不要顫抖，他這一生活到現在，鮮少有如此心神不寧的時候。

杰洛特終於把視線從酒杯挪到恩希爾他身上，說道：「我可以理解你這麼做的理由，所以我原諒你，另外我也要向你坦承一件事。」

杰洛特前兩句話平息了恩希爾心中的焦慮，但他隨即又因為對方最後一句話與嚴肅的表情而感到不安，「是什麼事？難不成你的名字不叫杰洛特？」他試著開玩笑說道。

杰洛特搖了搖頭，「我的名字是真的，不過我還有另一個名字。」杰洛特起身走進書房，出來的時候手上拿著他的筆電，他將筆電交給恩希爾，「我本來也是打算昨天晚上告訴你的，因為我覺得是時候了，我不希望我們之間再有任何秘密。」

恩希爾疑惑地看向筆電螢幕，螢幕顯示著杰洛特正在寫的文字檔。他仔細一行行讀了下去，突然間，他意識到自己看的是什麼。

「我快寫好了，大概再三、四個月就會出版，出版社還沒有對外宣布，所以別告訴其他人。」杰洛特說。

「你是格溫布萊德？」恩希爾費了好大力氣才讓自己的聲音聽起來足夠平穩。

杰洛特點了點頭，琥珀色的雙眼溫和地看著他，「如假包換。」

恩希爾站起身走出了公寓。

公寓的門喀的一聲關上，房子裡空蕩蕩的只剩下杰洛特一個人。

杰洛特愣愣地看著桌上空著的酒杯，思考要不要把整瓶酒拿過來，雖然才下午，但現在他非常需要酒精來麻痺胸口的疼痛。

他既難過又氣憤。他都不介意恩希爾隱瞞身分了，恩希爾竟然介意他的？杰洛特越想越生氣，就在他站起身決定去拿酒的時候，門鈴響了。

杰洛特打開大門，門外站的是恩希爾，難得地看起來有些不知所措。

他挑起眉毛，問道：「你怎麼又回來了？」

恩希爾嘆了口氣，說道：「我剛剛沒想太多，我只是－－只是想回去拿書我的書與希里的書你可以在我們的書上簽名嗎希里會很高興的另外我不是要離開你我只是太震驚了我很抱歉。」

杰洛特目瞪口呆地看著恩希爾，恩希爾也是一臉被自己嚇到的模樣，幾秒鐘後，期待地看著他問道：「所以？」

「呃？沒問題？只要給我書跟筆？」

「很好，那請問現在我可以吻你嗎？」

「呃？可以？」

恩希爾拉住杰洛特的衣領把他往前拉，吻住了他，杰洛特抬起雙手環住恩希爾的頸子。

簽名什麼的，可以等會再說。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 趁著連假有空趕快貼完，晚一點再把番外放上來。  
> 有什麼感想歡迎留言，也期待kudos :D


End file.
